I love you
by Rosabelly
Summary: Fionna's dying moments, spent with Marshall Lee. /One shot.


**/****Just a small little idea that came to me. I have had so many problems uploading this properly. **

"Haha... To think I would die this way.." Fionna gave a small pained laugh, "I always thought I would die saving someone.." Her body lay on the stone bed, broken and crumbled. Sharp rocks stabbed into her back.

A few of her ribs were definetly broken, and she found it hard to breath. She couldn't move her body to sit up, so she couldn't look at her legs. But they had the most horrible pain in them. They must be broken. She closes her eyes, a single tear running down from her right eye. She thought she could jump the gap between to cliffs without Cake. She fell down far, onto these rocks. She knew she would be dead soon. And Cake might never find her body.

She feels a slight dizziness in her head, and knew she must be bleeding somewhere. She couldn't tell where. The sky was turning dark. She was starting to see stars up in the sky. Or were those her imagination.. Either way it was getting cold, and she just wanted it to be over. She knew she was giving up so easy, but this was the worst pain she had ever felt. "Cake... I will miss you..." She muttered, though Cake wasn't the only one on her mind..

...

Marshall Lee flew through the sky, having just decided it was dark enough to go outside. He had been waiting in his cave for a while, Fionna due to be over. But she never came. He was going over to the tree house to look for her. He was going to tease her so bad for making him wait. He bet she was sitting around, playing BMO. As he flew he got a waft of blood in the air. Alot of it.. He decided to go check it out, just to see what happened.

Flying down the crack between the two ledges, he could see down there easily. There was something blue on the ground. He got closer, giving a gasp, "Fionna!" He went to her side, getting on his knees beside her. Her breathing was labored, and her eyes staring into space. Both her legs were broken, some bone sticking out from her upper legs. Her back was on the ground, and blood was leaking from under it. There was tall spikes on the ground around them, and he figured some must be shoved up into her.

He called her name again and she slowly turned her head, "Marshall..." Her voice was weak and it sounded like it took a lot of strength just to talk.

"Fionna.. Don't talk. I will take you to Doctor Prince. Or even Prince Gumball. Just hang in there."

She coughed, blood coming up, "No.. I'm going to die... Nothing can help." This was his best friend. He wasn't just going to sit there while she was bleeding out. "Don't give up!" He put his hands under her, starting to pull her up. She gave out a pained cry, and he stopped. He wondered... If her lung had been pierced. He couldn't tell from her position. And moving her carelessly like that would risk more damage. He didn't know what to do.

"I.. I wanted to say something.. One last thing to you." She said, her voice growing softer. He nearly had to strain his ears to understand.

"What is it?" The longer they stayed there, the more he knew she was not going to make it. She wasn't going to bounce back from her injuries like she used to. This was her last minutes. He would hear her out, any last wishes, anything.

"I..." She paused again, coughing up more blood. "I did love you..." He felt as time had slowed down as she said this. Her words hit his heart. He suddenly felt bad for all those times he had joked around about it, or pranked her.

"Fionna.." He said, wanting to tell her something. She didn't give him time.

"The last thing I ask for is... A kiss.." She was seeming to nearly go out of it, but she was using all of her last strength to tell him this, "I know it won't mean anything to you.. But-" Before she could finish, he leaned his body down, pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled away, he was about to tell her what he was going to say, but before he could she gave a small smile, closing her eyes. And like that she was dead.

After she was gone, he frowned, "I love you to.."


End file.
